lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Genakun Elamuriniki
Biography Genakun Elamuriniki was born in a small village outside West City called Freelance. He grew up a outcast only focusing on his fighting. One day he went for a walk and saw something fall from the sky he ran towards it. As he gets close to it he sees that it is a ship and inside the ship is a purple/blue haired person. Genakun approaches the blue haired man, "What is your name", Genakun asked, "I am Trunks", says the blue haired man. "I have come back in time to train you for what is to come", says Trunks. "What?", Genakun says, "I don't understand". "Well you are going to become the worlds strongest Human, you will either destroy the world or save it", Trunks says, "And I am here to help you on the right path". For 10 years, Trunks helped Genakun become a strong fighter and throughout that time, Genakun wondered what will happen when it is time to decide. One day, Genakun went to the training ground where Trunks and him would train, but Trunks was not there. "I can not even feel his energy", said Genakun. Thats when he saw the note. "Genakun I have trained you all I can but now it is up to you, I know you will make the right choice. I am from the past i went to the future after you. You destroy the world, thats why I came here to make sure you do the right thing. I will be back in about 3 years good luck". IT IS NOW 2 YEARS LATER. Age= 23. Battle with Dark Ethan and introduction to the lookout One day while walking in West City, Genakun saw a man on the top of a building. Genakun felt his energy and was like, "AWESOME". Genakun then flew up to the man and asked him his name, the man did not answer. Genakun then asked more aggressively, still the man said nothing, Genakun then started to walk away when he felt the energy behind him and quickly moved of the way. He saw the man fly past him and stand in front of him. "You will fight me", the man said. "WHAT?!", said Genakun, "Yes", the man said. Then suddenly the man flew straight at him, Genakun tried to move out of the way but he was too fast he hit him full on and Genakun got sent through a couple of buildings. Then Genakun went to fire a ki blast at him, but he could not see him. Thats when he got hit from behind and sent flying. Genakun then started fighting back by firing ki blasts at the man who all but let them all hit him. Genakun then attacked the man full on with a powerful kick that sent the man flying. The man got up and ripped his shirt off saying, "SHOW ME YOUR FULL POWER". Genakun then watched in horror as the man disappeared before his eyes. "WHAT?!", said Genakun. He then felt energy behind him and moved out of the way, then saw a red blast hit him full on, on the chest, he got sent flying for miles. When he finally stopped, the man was there powering up, "THATS ENOUGH!", said Genakun and he released all of his hidden power and flew at the man and started hitting him full on with punches and kicks faster then a speeding bullet and he then finished it by using Scatter Slash. The move hits the man full on and he goes flying and falls to the ground. "YES", says Genakun, but thats when he saw the man get up without a scratch on his body, "WHAT", says Genakun. The man then built up a massively powerful blast, thats when he heard the man say "KAMAHAMEY HAAAAA" and the blue blast hit Genakun, he then fell unconscious. When Genakun woke up, he saw the man standing over him smiling. The man then helped Genakun up and then said his name was Dark Ethan. Genakun then found out that Ethan was testing him to become part of The Lookout Crew. He then told Ethan his name, "Hi my name is Genakun". So Ethan said, "Would you like to become part of the Lookout Crew?", Then Genakun said, "Of course, if I get to meet people as strong as you". A Broken Heart Re Broken After coming back from his training Genakun went to his apartment at the lookout and saw a letter on his bed. Genakun walked to the bed slowly and opened the letter it said.''' Genakun you will meet me at freelance in 24 hours. '''Genakun read the letter and thought who it could be from. 22 hours passed with Genakun not able sleep because he was wondering whether to go or not eventauly Genakun decided to go. Genakun arrived at Freelance his old home no one was there he could not feel a single energy there then Genakun heard a voice from inside one of the houses then a figure came out from the house OH GOD Genakun said. The person from the house said yes its me BROTHER. But how said Genakun how are you here Selamun i thought you died. Selamun then said I might as well be dead i am sure not alive. It then hit Genakun that he could not sense Selamuns energy. Selamun then said I was almost dead when i was found by this rouge saiyan who decided that i was to precous to die he then made me into this a ANDROID Selamun said when he sent a ki blast at a forest near by which was blown up. The reason i invited you here was to get you to join me to kill all the saiyans they are a menace and should all just die Selamun said, Genakun then said how did you escape. Which Genakun then replied that his creator thought he made him to powerful and the proceded to kill me but I managed to kill him my self. Genakun who was still in shock said But why would you want to kill all saiyans they did nothing, Selamun then replied angrily THEY ARE A MENACE OF THE GALEXY THEY GO AROUND TAKING PEOPLS LIFE AND DESTROYING THERE PLANETS . Genakun the said that they are no longer like that and that those things happened a long time ago. Selamun then said more calmly are you with me or not, Genakun then said that this was not the right thing to do. Selamun then answerd so thats your answer very well Selamun the disapered before Genakuns eyes and appered behind him and shot him with a ki blast Genakun then was sent flyinginto the lake nearby and blacked out when he opened his eyes Selamun was hovering over him and said. YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE GENAKUN YOU WILL DIE WITH ALL THE SAIYANS. Selamun then flew off leaving Genakun wondering what happened to his brother. Finding Selamun Genakun got up from the ground still shocked and wondering what happened to him. (FLASHBACK) Genakun was running through the village with Selamun behind him trying to catch him. (FLASHENDS) What happened to you brother. Genakun went back to the lookout to his apartment and lied down for a while thinking what to do he can not kill his own brother but he can't not save the saiyans on the planet after a while of thinking he fell asleep. Genakun awoke after having a strange dream he was chaseing a young man who looked like a saiyan and he grabed the man by the neck and shot a ki blast at him. Genakun then woke up in a sweat like he had been there. Genakun then switched on the tv and saw on the news Selamun above the city just hovering there. Genakun then got out of bed and flew off to Selamun. When he got there Selamun disapered Genakun then felt something in his eyes and then saw something like in his dream but he is flying threw the air and sees forest under him and was shocked. but then something occured to him that this was no dream he could feel the wind on his face and but he could not feel his power level it was like he did not have a power level. Then Genakun notised it all got blurry and was back at the city and his head hurt Genakun the started looking around for Selamun but saw he was gone but insted of Genakun going back to the lookout Genakun went away for a while. Timeskip Genakun went away for a while and saw a person in the mountains who wanted to fight him but Genakun said no and kept practicing by himself but the person kept wanting to spar and so they did. The person introduced himself as William Hale and after that they became friends. Battle of Brothers AHHHHHHHHH Genakun powered up as possible because the time was close that he would have to make his choice of helping Selamun or Killing him Genakun knew the only way to stop Selamun was to kill him evan though Selamun was a android bent on the destruction of Saiyans he was still his brother it was a hard choice for Genakun but it also wasn't Genakun knew he had to protect the earth but he didn't have the heart to kill his own brother. Genakun then had a thought what if he could make his brother human again. Genakun had heard of the legend of the Dragon balls and thought that if they were real Genakun could make Selamun human again but would it change his attitude. Personality Genakun is usually a quiet person who keeps to himself he usally likes to keep out of fights but will fight his heart out if nessercery. Family Selamun Elamuriniki Attacks * Finish Buster * Burning Attack * Scatter Slash - Where he builds up a power ball in his hand and throws it in the sky and it scatters everywhere. * Ki Blasts * Flight * Very fast attacking * Ability to sense energy * Eagle Swoop- forms green energy balls in each hand and fires it at the enemy. * Destructo Disk * Due to amount of time spent in nature, can understand animals * very fast * near impossible to see when flying due to speed * has power to see threw his brothers eyes Transformations * * Super Human 2 * * Super Human 4 Gallery The Super Genakun.jpg| Wowowowowow.jpg|Fighting stance 277.png|Selamun Category:Pages added by TheDragonsArisen Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout Crew Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II